


Across the Sky

by timetoboldlygo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-it fic, Gen, Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers, SUPER BIG SPOILERS, the fic where kairi and riku save sora because literally of course they do, there's a hint of soriku but its faint, u could easily read the whole thing as sorikai and i would support u doing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoboldlygo/pseuds/timetoboldlygo
Summary: Riku woke up. He waited. He woke up. He waited. He did it over and over. He and Kairi both were just waiting, he knew, unable to stop. He and Kairi both knew they couldn't be the three of them if there was just two.





	Across the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> uh well i was really sad about the kh3 ending and i felt like the destiny trio didn't get enough time together being friends so i wrote a fix it fic and that's literally all i ahve for u .

 

Riku woke up. He waited.

He woke up. He waited.

He did it over and over.

He and Kairi both were just waiting, he knew, unable to stop, because they both blamed themselves. Kairi, for being the reason Sora left, and Riku, for letting in him. If Kairi had been a little bit quicker, if Riku had a little more sense, if any of them had been slightly more prepared – everything could be different. Maybe they’d be three instead of two.

“Do you think he’s lonely?”

Riku rolled over to look at Kairi. Behind her head, he could see their meticulously kept calendar lit by moonlight, which was how he knew it had been exactly a month and two weeks since Sora disappeared. Not that Riku needed a calendar to remind him, really. It had been exactly a month and a day since Kairi returned, fully formed and gasping like she’d just had her breath stolen away, in the tower of Yen Sid.

It had been thrilling, for a second, before Riku realized she was alone.

“Sora? No way,” Riku said, after a moment, but he was sure Kairi knew that he’d been thinking the same thing. He didn’t have them, so maybe he was lonely. He didn’t have any of his friends. Maybe he was on his knees, in some sleep world, crying, saying he had nothing without them. Riku took a deep breath. “He could make friends with _anyone_ , have you even _met_ him?”

She kicked him. Riku winced. She’d gotten a lot stronger lately. Riku thought it was because of – well, everything. She’d thrown herself into training, even if there didn’t seem to be much a point anymore. She’d spent so long trying to be able to protect Sora, but in the end, she hadn’t been able to. But he hadn’t said anything about that.

They didn’t always sleep in the same bed, but they’d both seen him today, on the beach. Just for a second, he and Kairi had been sitting together. Riku had seen his back against the sunlight before he was gone again, leaving Kairi’s hand empty. Riku had clutched at Roxas’s shoulder, feeling unable to hold himself up, but he wasn’t sure if Roxas could see him. He didn’t know if anyone could see him, and he was scared to ask.

It hurt more, the second time. So when Kairi had tiptoed into his room, calling “Riku?” in a soft strained voice, Riku had just made room for her. They were both tired from the sun, and neither of them had put on enough screen, so they both had red cheeks and peeling noses. Red eyes, too, from crying, but they weren’t mentioning things like that.

“I miss him,” Kairi mumbled. “I’m gonna miss him forever.”

At first, Riku understood what she meant. He couldn’t imagine this pain ever fading. Then terror griped his heart: he couldn’t be missing Sora forever because Sora had to come back. He _had_ to. But Kairi was asleep.

\------

They celebrated Sora’s birthday seven months after he’d disappeared. It was Kairi’s idea, and she was so earnest and sweet about it that Riku couldn’t say no, but he didn’t want to celebrate Sora’s birthday and think about the fact that Sora wasn’t _turning_ seventeen, because he wasn’t in this world. He didn’t want to think about the fact that time was moving on, far too rapidly for his pace. He didn’t want to think about the fact that he was still hurt, that it had been seven months and the pain was still so fresh and cruel but normal, like he was getting used to it. Because then maybe he could get used to it for the rest of their lives, and it would lessen, and he’d be able to go on.

He couldn’t.

They hadn’t invited anyone else to the party. Sora probably would have liked it if they had, but – they’d all moved on with their lives. It had been seven months, after all, and no one else seemed to feel the cloying guilt and longing stuck in their throats, winding its way through their ribs, gripping their hearts. Acceptance, Riku thought, except that Sora wasn’t dead. He was glad for them. They’d gone through their own share of loss, and Riku wasn’t going to pretend his pain, the way his hands shook, the way he didn’t even have tears to cry, was worse than theirs. It was just his, that’s all.

Besides. Sometimes, it hurt to be around Xion and Roxas. Sora would have killed him for ever implying it, but they were here, in this world, living, and Sora wasn’t. Riku felt cruel for even thinking it, but sometimes, when he begged off hanging out with them, he felt like they knew. They obviously weren’t blaming him, though.

They just sat on the rug in their room, lights off, the little cupcake with a solitary red candle between them. Riku had set his nightlight on the table, pulsing gently – it was a little moon, made out of magic, that Sora had made from Riku almost a year ago, when he learned that Riku kept having nightmares about being trapped in the darkness.

Kairi looked otherworldly from the flickering of the flame, like maybe Riku didn’t know her anymore, either. Like he really was alone. “Happy birthday, Sora.” She blew out the candle. Riku made his wish.

He was going to find Sora. He couldn’t get to another year without Sora; the last time had nearly killed him.

Kairi flicked the light back on and divided the cupcake up between the two of them, totally unknowing of his plan. It was chocolate with vanilla icing, Sora’s favorite flavor. He’d had it on his cake every birthday Riku could remember him having.

\------

In actuality, Riku didn’t have a plan. He suspected Master Yen Sid knew something about where Sora’s heart might be, but the master wouldn’t _tell_ him. “We can’t lose you too, Riku.”

As if Sora was an acceptable loss.

He assumed that Sora’s heart was in stasis somewhere, or maybe traveling through the sleeping worlds. Possibly his heart was even in Kairi’s, nestled safely the way he’d done for her two years ago. He’d tried to subtly nudge around Mickey without alarming him, but he didn’t get very far that way. And he thought, certainly, that if he asked Aqua, she’d stop him.

Nearly dying was an accident, but Riku would count it as a plan, for now.

He _was_ still a Master, of course. Terra was now, too, and Ven was working towards it. Kairi would probably make it soon, but she didn’t seem to want to do it without Sora. But just because Riku felt like he’d lost half his soul, he couldn’t _stop_ his duties. There were Heartless to take care of. Worlds to put right.

Sora would be disappointed if he didn’t.

But he can and will admit that he’d been distracted lately. Every new world, he found himself checking for Sora, even though he knew very well Sora wasn’t going to be there. He was too far gone – no. He was too deep for that, he wasn’t _gone_.

The dark wave was upon him before he can even think, swarming and coating him in stringy, heavy strands. He ran his hand over his shoulder, but it just clung and stuck as the dark tower swiveled back towards him. He could feel it burying him. Sinking him. _This is how I felt_ , he remembered, _when I was trying to save Sora. But he saved me_.

He didn’t think about that very often. It was hard to remember that their time in the keyblade graveyard had been a resounding success, mostly.

“Riku!” Kairi yelled, reaching out for him.

 _Just like Sora did for us_ , Riku thought, and he was a second late to respond, the darkness sweeping over his entire body just as their fingers brushed. _Sorry, Kairi._ He floated in the blackness, reaching for Kairi’s light, but his arms were heavy and he couldn’t get them to cooperate. _No_ , he thought. _Please_. _Not yet_.

And then - “Riku!”

Riku twisted around in the dark, searching, but he saw nothing, just darkness stretching on. But he knew that voice. “Sora?”

“It’s okay, Riku.” He _knew_ it was Sora’s voice, but where – _where_? “Just breathe.”

Then he was being pulled out of the darkness like being pulled from the ocean, Kairi leaning over him. She was breathing hard, and there was a long cut across her temple, bleeding heavily. “Riku, are you okay?” Her warm hands on her forehead were comforting.

He wrapped his hand around Kairi’s wrist, pushing himself up. His hands stung against the rough cobblestone, he must have scraped them up pretty badly. His wrist ached and he fell back onto his elbow with a groan. “I heard Sora.”

She froze, her hand trapped in his grasp. Her pulse was lightning quick against the palm of his hand. “You – heard him?”

“I heard him.” He was desperately trying to hold on to the memory of it in his head, but it was slipping away, fast. Sometimes he was worried he was going to forget the sound of Sora’s voice. “I think – he saved me.”

Several summers ago, Sora had been a junior lifeguard. He’d actually saved Riku, once, though probably Riku wasn’t very close to dying or anything, just tired. Sora had said the same thing as he wrapped his arms around Riku’s chest. _Just breath, Riku_. _It’s okay_.

“I – I guess he’s still looking out for us,” Kairi said shakily, pressing the palm of her hand against one eye, like that would stop the tears. Riku’s cheeks felt wet too.

“He’s _there_ ,” Riku said. He let go of her hand – probably had been clutching it too tight. “We have to get him, Kairi, okay?”

She stared at him. “Riku, I want that more anything, but I don’t think we can _do_ anything. When we – when I -” she stopped. She’d been remarkably reluctant to tell anyone what had happened between her and Sora, why she’d returned and why he hadn’t.

“Tell me,” Riku said softly, searching her face. He hadn’t told her in any real terms that he wanted to get Sora back, but he should have, because he could see from the look on her face that she had just as much determination that he was going to return home. “Please, Kairi, I know you want him back too.”

She shook her head. “He just said he was sorry.” She took the edge of her sleeve and dusted off Riku’s face. They were both out of magic, way out. “He said – he didn’t think he was all there anymore. And then he let go of my hand and I was in the tower.”

Riku blinked. “What does _that_ mean.”

“I’d have told you if I _knew_ ,” Kairi snapped, clearly wanting to shoulder the burden alone.

But they couldn’t do that. Neither of them could, or what was even the point? Riku wrapped his arms around her. She was bleeding on his shirt, but he was also probably bleeding on his shirt. They just sat there, surrounded by the rubble and fading heartless, coated in dust, and Kairi cried, shoulders shaking.

Riku didn’t have anything left, but he hoped she felt better. When she dried her tears, her face had turned from pain to bitter, angry determination. Maybe even a bit of hope.

\------

A game plan went up next to their calendar of seven months. Riku had been the one to start it, the first morning he’d woken up totally alone. With Kairi and Sora gone, he had nothing the night before, gathered back at the tower. Roxas and Xion and Axel were asleep on one of the couches in a pile. Terra and Aqua and Ven were all talking, quietly, but Ven noticed Riku sitting up in one of the windows, knees tight to his chest.

“Hey,” Ven said, settling in the opposite end of the window. “How you holding up?”

“I’m fine.”

“I don’t think you are,” Ven said gently.

Riku looked over at him. He didn’t look very sleepy, but then, he’d spent ten years asleep. “I’m fine.”

“Riku-”

“Ven, thanks,” Riku said, and he really did mean it. Ven didn’t _have_ to come over to check on him at all, he _had_ his friends. But Ven had the same look on his face Sora did, when Sora got worried. Exactly the same. “But I – I think I’m going to go to bed.”

He’d spent most the of the night staring at the ceiling, thinking about Ven’s sad face when he’d said it, and how much like Sora he was. The few hours of sleep he’d actually gotten were restless and full of dreams that left aching phantom echoes when he woke up, even if he couldn’t quite recall them.

After his restless night alone, he’d made a calendar out of a piece of paper. He half-used it, those first two weeks, to track things that were happening – everyone wanted to return home. Mickey had invited Riku back to Disney Castle, which Riku had declined. Xion has very quietly asked him if he wanted to come back to Twilight Town. “We’ll all be there,” she said, gesturing to Axel and Roxas, who were looking at them both with grave expressions. Riku hated that. Things weren’t _grave_ , they just couldn’t be.

“Thank you, but I’m going to stay here.”

The corner of Xion’s mouth turned down, just a little bit. “But – you shouldn’t be alone.”

“I’m not,” Riku said automatically, because he wasn’t. Physically, maybe.

“Okay,” Xion said very gently. She very kindly didn’t comment on the way he was pressing his hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat under his palm. “Then you’ll come visit us soon, right?”

Riku didn’t know. “Sure.”

Xion nodded. “They’ll be back,” she said, wrapping her hands around his. “I know it.”

Riku smiled. “Thanks, Xion.”

The calendar got bigger and more updated when Kairi returned to the tower, quiet and weak. She spent a solid week lying around in Riku’s bed, recovering and looking at it. Riku didn’t know if she was weak from her time as just a sleeping heart or if she was weak because she was missing Sora, but it didn’t matter, he brought her soup all the same.

They’d started pinning pictures and notes for Sora on it once she was well enough to walk around again, telling him about their day. They didn’t want him to miss anything.

They were still doing that, but now tracking down Sora’s heart was the other half of the wall.

“I don’t have the power of waking,” Kairi said, chewing on a pen. She was lying on the ground, feet propped up on the wall. They’d been turning this around for hours now, the papers scribbled on and scattered around them in an incomprehensible pattern. They kept having to start from the beginning. “And Sora’s heart is asleep.”

“It would probably be better if we both had it,” Riku mused. “Right? Then we could both go wake him up?”

“But I don’t think that’s all.” Kairi rolled onto her side. There were little scuff marks on the wall where her feet had been, since this was her favorite position to think in. “His heart isn’t just _lost_. He said he wasn’t all there when he left me.”

Riku lay down on the ground next to her, dropping his notebook on the ground. The calendar loomed above them, marking nine months, twelve days since they’d last seen Sora. Ten months, almost, of pretending like being two instead of three was normal. Neither of them wanted to return home without Sora, and neither of them felt like they could, either.

Even just standing on the beach for the one day had been torture, even if Riku had kept his smile pasted on while everyone had fun around him. He’d even had fun, at some points, which were made all the worst by Sora’s notable absence.

“Okay.” Riku’s back popped. Proof that they’d been at this too long, not that there were going to stop. “Well, where could he be?” There were hundreds and thousands of worlds, they couldn’t check every single one. Or, well, it would take them a lot longer than they really hoped for.

Kairi groaned. “I don’t know. Can we ask?”

Riku sat up and looked down at her. “ _Can_ we ask?”

Kairi sat up too. “I don’t know how it works…” Her hair was sticking up one side and frizzy, from being on the rug. Riku’s probably was too. “Could you just find his heart and – not try to pull him out yet? Is that too dangerous?”

“Probably not.”

Kairi touched his arm. Her fingers were ice-cold. “I meant for you, Riku. I don’t want you to go too deep, either.”

Riku considered that. His hands in Kairi’s were trembling a little bit, or maybe hers were trembling in his. “But I’ll have you, here, won’t I? You’ll make sure I come back.”

She smiled at him. “Yeah, I will. You gonna go now?”

“We can’t keep Sora waiting,” Riku said, summoning his keyblade. Kairi grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up. It was the first grin in a while that actually had any life in it. “See you soon.”

\------

Finding Sora’s heart, Riku assumed, would be the real challenge, but he could see it immediately, the glass glowing bright red in the darkness. He hit it with a swimmer’s dive and rolled into the ground a few times so he didn’t break his knees.

When he got his breath back – and he spent a few seconds longer than he should have, breathing in, looking at the soft blue sky, not a single cloud in sight – he stood up, slowly. He always got a bit of a headache from the diving.

Riku waited for a second, getting a feel for the place. This place was beautiful. He hoped Sora had been here the whole time, in a place with fresh breeze and green grass. Just – where was he? Riku heard birds, he heard the chatter of people, he heard – there. The sound of the ocean. He headed to his left, dodging people through the busy little marketplace. Down a step of steps, he saw the most beautiful white beach and blue ocean, picture perfect, and Sora sitting on the beach, face turned to the sun.

Riku ran. “Sora!”

Sora looked up just as Riku threw his arms around him, collapsing them both into the warm sand. Sora was laughing. “Riku, you’re early!”

“I finally found you,” Riku mumbled. He’d be content to just spend forever here, lying with Sora.

Sora snorted. “You saw me yesterday, don’t be so dramatic.”

“Right,” Riku said, because maybe the passage of time didn’t really happen if you were just a sleeping heart. He pulled Sora up into a sitting position and carefully – _finally_ – ran a hand through Sora’s hair, dislodging all the sand. Everything about him was familiar. The blue of his eyes, the freckles on the bridge of his nose, the way he tilted his head when he smiled. “Well, I came for a reason. I probably can’t stay long.”

“Oh.” Sora’s smile dimmed. Just barely, of course, because this was Sora. “What’s the reason?”

“I need to know where your heart is.”

Sora frowned and pressed a hand against his chest. “It’s right here?”

Riku pulled his hand away from his chest. “The rest of it, I mean.”

Sora shrugged. “I don’t know, Riku, I think I have all of it.”

Riku gaped at him. “But what about what you told Kairi?”

“What did I tell Kairi?”

For a second Riku wanted to scream at him to stop playing around, but he knew Sora wouldn’t. His bright blue eyes were clear and honest and he truly had no idea what Riku was talking about. So there really was a part of him missing, the part of him that remembered what he’d done, what had happened. “Sora, where are we?”

Sora looked around. “I’m not sure. It’s really nice here though!”

He didn’t know he was asleep, but Riku probably should have expected that. He wished Ven and Roxas and Xion were here this time, to guide him, but it was pointless to go in circles when they weren’t. Riku could do this. “Okay.” Riku took a deep breath, trying to abate the panic that was coursing through his entire body. “Okay, I have to go.”

“Oh,” Sora said. “Right now?”

Riku almost said _no, not right now_ , but he couldn’t stay as long as he wanted to, this time. There was a time limit, and he didn’t know what it was. He didn’t know how long he could stay asleep, diving into hearts, before he’d get stuck too. And then where Sora be? What would _Kairi_ do? “Yeah, right now.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Sora said, giving Riku’s hand a quick squeeze. Riku shut his eyes, focusing. When he opened them again, it was Kairi’s face leaning over him, in the dusk of the tower, in his room. Sora’s hand was gone from his.

“You’re awake!” She handed him a bottle of water she must have gotten for him specifically. “That was so quick!”

“He doesn’t know where his heart is,” Riku said, chugging the entire bottle and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “He doesn’t know he’s sleeping and he doesn’t know he’s not all there. He didn’t even remember what had happened.”

Kairi’s mouth was a grim line. “Well,” she said. “At least we know he’s okay. We’ll have to figure out another way to get his heart, if he doesn’t know.”

“I can go back in tomorrow – ”

Kairi shook her head. “Riku, that’s dangerous!”

“But – ”

“I almost checked your pulse right before you woke up because I was _sure_ you were gone,” Kairi said softly. She looked about ready to cry. “We’ll find another way, okay?”

“Okay,” Riku lied.

He went back down three more times to talk to Sora. The following three nights, after Kairi had gone to her room to go to sleep, he summoned his keyblade and lay down on the bed and visited that beautiful beach. The memory of Sora’s voice, light and free and – empty, somehow, followed him around until he was there again, getting sand in his shoes.

Sora was always happy to see him, probably because he couldn’t remember that Riku and Kairi had _done_ this to him, had let him go off without a single thought to his well-being. Despite Riku trying to tell him anything, he wasn’t really able to remember anything. He didn’t seem to have any idea that anything was wrong, which Riku was almost grateful for. He didn’t want Sora to think they’d abandoned him, but his empty eyes were haunting him when he woke.

On the fourth night, Riku showed up late, on account of Kairi and him getting back from a mission too late. When he took the steps down the beach, he found Sora and another Riku, practically glowing in the moonlight. Their pant legs were rolled up as they stood in the water.

So this is what Sora had meant, when he’d talked about seeing Riku. He had another one here, to keep him company.

Both Sora and the other Riku looked up.

“Riku?” Sora’s brow furrowed, confusion written on his face, clear as day, looking between the two of them. The other Riku pressed a hand to Sora’s mouth, disappearing into the water as he did. “Riku!”

“Sora-”

But Sora was already falling to his knees, hands pressing to the water like he could pull the other Riku right back out of it. “Riku, come back,” he sobbed. “Please take me with you!”

“Sora, I’m right _here_ ,” Riku said, wrapping his hands around Sora’s shaking shoulders.

“No,” Sora cried, “No, he’s gone. Everyone’s gone.”

“I’m _not gone_ ,” Riku said, lifting Sora’s face. He looked absolutely broken-hearted, tears rolling down his cheeks, eyes red. “I’m right here, I promise.”

“No, you’re not,” Sora said, wiping his eyes.

“Sora, _please_ ,” Riku said, grabbing his shoulders. Sora looked startled. Riku could feel his own tears start up, as much as he tried to control them. “I know you don’t remember but I _need_ you to remember. _Please_ , this is killing me! I’m here! I promise, I’m _here_!”

His heart was aching.

Sora practically went limp in Riku’s hands, his head rolling back like a ragdoll for just a second. Riku just barely had time to think _I’ve really killed him this time_ before Sora opened his eyes, squinting. His tears had stopped. “Riku?”

“It’s me.”

Sora brushed a few tears away, blinking, but the traces of his breakdown were still on his face. His other hand was rubbing at his chest. Something was different, but Riku didn’t know what. “Riku, where are we?”

“You’re asleep,” Riku said desperately. “You saved Kairi and you’re asleep now.”

Sora reached up and tugged on some of Riku’s hair. “Wow, your hair is getting long.”

“Sora, please,” Riku said desperately. His hair was getting long but he didn’t have time for that. “I don’t have a lot of time, okay, and I _need_ to know where the rest of your heart is! I can’t save you without it.”

Sora tilted his head. “You guys are so stupid sometimes,” he said, poking Riku in the chest. “Of course you both have a part of me right there.”

Riku gaped at him. He couldn’t help leaning down and pressing a kiss to Sora’s forehead, something he was sure wasn’t allowed, before allowing himself to fade back into the real world. But of course. He and Kairi both carried Sora with them wherever they went.

\------

He woke Kairi up _immediately_ and she was pissed at him before he even got past saying _I went to see Sora again and_ -

She actually punched him in the stomach. It was pretty deserved, actually, if Riku thought about it. “You _promised_ you wouldn’t dive into Sora’s heart again.

 _Whoops_ , Riku thought. “I, uh, just went a little bit.”

She punched his arm this time. “What would have happened if you had woken up either?”

“Well, I don’t _care_!” Riku said, louder than he’d meant to. His voice echoed around the room. “He’d do it for us. He _did_ do it for us!” He dropped onto the bed. “We can’t be the three of us with just two, Kairi. I - we can’t do it without him.”

Kairi sighed, pushing her hair behind her ears in a way that meant business. “Ok, I’m still absolutely furious with you,” she said, moving her feet to make room for him. "But I assume there’s a reason you woke me up at two in the morning?”

“Oh yeah,” Riku said. “I think I know where his heart is.”

\------

They landed on the beach, Riku clutching Kairi’s hand so tight it would have been impossible for her to get lost. He’d never tried diving into a heart with a passenger, but it seemed to have worked well enough. She was looking around with wide eyes, of course. This was the first sleeping world she’d ever been in.

Sora was on the beach.

“Sora!” Kairi called.

Sora grinned. A real grin, too, not the empty mindless ones he’d been giving out before just a few minutes ago, really, before he’d come back to himself. He opened his arms. “You guys figured it out!” Kairi made it first but Sora pulled Riku into the hug too, all of them fitting together perfectly. “Back together again.”

“We’re saving you this time,” Kairi said determinedly. “Really.”

Sora grinned. “I never doubted you,” he promised.

This time, when Riku opened his eyes, back in the real world, Sora’s hand was still firmly in his. Sora was tucked between Kairi and Riku on the bed, knees all squished together because there wasn’t enough room, but he was _there_ , and his eyes were open.

Kairi was crying as she leaned into him again. So was Riku, burying his face in Sora’s shoulder. Sora wasn’t, but then, things had been timeless and good in his dream world. False, but good. It was fitting, somehow, that these were the only two people Riku would ever feel comfortable crying in front of. Two of them, always.

“So,” Sora said conversationally, glancing around. The room was steadily getting light as the sun threatened to reveal itself over the hills. “Uh, please tell me these tears don’t mean it’s been like, ten years since you’ve last seen me.”

“Ten months,” Kairi mumbled.

“Oh, not even a personal record then!” Sora said cheerfully, because of course he was going to pretend he wasn’t bothered by it.

Riku let out a watery laugh. “We just really missed you, okay? It wasn’t right without you.”

“I knew you’d come get me,” Sora said softly. His happy expression slipped for just a second into something more thoughtful, something that spoke of what he’d gone through. But the same that replaced it was soft and easy and real. He pressed his fingers to the hairline scar on Kairi's temple, the one she'd gotten months ago when they'd been out of magic and out of hope and resolved to find Sora again. “No matter how long. We’re supposed to be together, you know?”

“Yeah, we know, that’s _why_ we came to get you,” Kairi said.

Sora laughed. “I really missed you too. Thank you.”

Through the window, the sun revealed itself, shining on all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways they live happily ever after!! they go the beach and go on to be successful keyblade masters!!!!!!
> 
> come hmu on tumblr @timetoboldlygo or @ surrealisttress on twitter OR at @sorikuvalid on twitter (that's my kh3 spoilesr twitter, its locked but im accepting all follows) if you wanna talk about kh3


End file.
